Kung Fu Panda: Two Warriors of the Same Fire
by Smiles1998
Summary: "The Phoenix of Harmony and Dragon Warrior are the only ones able to posses the Internal Flame and use it to their advantage." "Ok, don't get me wrong Master Shifu, I'm all for training this kid except-" "What is it, panda? I don't see the problem." "I'm pretty sure this person works for a Evil Overlord." Rated T for swearing, violence, blood, and character death.
1. Visions in Smoke

**Ok, so I started a story like this but I didn't like it so I stopped it. So, I planned it out a little better. So, a few notes.**

**First: Instead of taking five years after the second movie, it now takes place six months.**

**Second: This will be the best to my abilities, so don't hate on it!**

**Wish me luck!**

In a Palace, somewhere in the mountains near Gongmen City….

Soothsayer glanced behind her and sighed. She didn't want to leave Gongmen City, but she didn't exactly have a choice. Months after Shen's demise, she thought it was all behind her. But she forgot one crucial factor.

Shen had an ally and assistant in building his weapon. One more ferocious and fierce than the wolf army or Tai Lung combined. An Asian Leopard by the name of Kai.

Kai was once in line to rule the country of China, in fact, he was first in line after his father, the former king. He strived for this daily even before he could talk. He practiced Kung Fu and eventually mastered it, he also mastered abilities with weapons (Mainly swords, throwing knives, daggers, and spears), and a trait most people found odd, study black magic. By the time he was a teenager his dark abilities had corrupted him to the point of no return. He used his energy force, something he called Black Chi, to rampage against his enemy's among the family.

But, his father and mother were able to stop him. Disgusted by their son's abilities and how he chose to use them, they disowned him and banished him. But before he left, he promised he would have his revenge and one day rule the entire world.

The Soothsayer was mentally cursing herself for doing this. She even started to question why she was doing this, but she remembered almost immediately. Kai had sent her a message saying he needed a nanny for his children. But the Soothsayer was able to read the fine lines and as she approached the Mountain Palace, knew for a fact she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

In the Palace, Inside a Massive Training Hall…

An Asian Leopard in his early thirties wearing a Green Silk robe, black silk pants, brown sandals and a gold Shaolin wrap stood on a raised platform above the Training Hall, smiling in a knowing way. Kai. Observing two young South Chinese Tiger cubs. Looking to be not a day older than twelve.

One of the cubs, a female wearing a black vest with white vine patterns, white trim, and silver buttons to hold the vest together, white silk pants, a black skirt that's parted so you could see the cubs legs, black boots with white trim, and a black Shaolin waist wrap, was using throwing knives against wooden dummies. This cub threw the knives with such strength and precision, she was able to cut the dummies into little ting pieces. The cub grinned at this.

The other cub, a male, wearing a white vest with a black vine patter, black trim, and onyx buttons to hold the vest together, black silk pants, white boots with black trim, and a white Shaolin waist wrap, was testing his Kung Fu abilities against a few bobcats. As the bobcats charged at him, he jumped up and split-kicked two bobcats, causing them to be hurled back into two more bobcats, knocking them all to the floor. He then punched another bobcat so hard, it knocked her out. He then grabbed said feline by the tail and used her to smack the remaining bobcats into the wall. He dusted off his hands and grinned at his process.

The male glanced over to the female. "Hey Yin, nice job with those dummies!"

The female, Yin, laughed. "Thanks Yang! Keep it up, and you might give one of those bobcats amnesia!"

Kai rolled his eyes at the two children. "Yin, Yang, get over here!"

The two twins were startled, but did as they were told. "Master Kai-"The twins started as they bowed in respects

Kai held up his hand before they could finish. "Stop right there you two. While you think those moves were executed to perfection, they weren't! Yin-"The female looked up in slight fear. "I understand you perform better with a sword, but you still must think of even the tiniest knife as an extension of your own body!" Kai barked.

"Yes, Master Kai." Yin nodded. Kai turned to Yang.

"Yang, you are blessed with strength far beyond anyone's ability. Use that to your advantage!" Kai barked, causing Yin and Yang flinch.

"Yes, Master Kai." Yang nodded. Kai backed up. He was about to say something but a female bobcat wearing grey sweatpants, black sandals, a maroon, long-sleeve shirt with a metal vest, and silver arm bands walked in along with an elderly looking goat.

Kai smiled. "Ah, General Li. Good to see you." He turned to the elderly goat. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I am Lord Kai. You must be the Soothsayer. Pleased to meet you." Kai held out his hand for her to shake it. The goat looked at it and then him and reluctantly shook it.

"It is a pleasure, Kai." Soothsayer stated calmly.

Kai chuckled to himself. The Soothsayer could sense darkness in this chuckle, but said nothing. Kai turned to Yin and Yang. "Yin, Yang, come greet your new nanny."

Yin and Yang smiled, and just because they felt like showing off, jumped high into the air and did a back flip and still managed to land perfectly in front of the Soothsayer. They smiled.

"Yin-"Yin started

"And Yang-"Yang continued.

"At your service, ma'am!" They both said in unison as they bowed. Soothsayer let out a light laugh as Kai rolled his eyes and scoffed.

The Soothsayer than approached the twins and started to examine them. She started to look at Yang, much to his confusion and discomfort. "Um… What are you-"

"You have a strong and caring heart. Something that is hard to find in these times." Soothsayer said.

"Should I thank her or what do I do?" Yang whispered to his sister who just shrugged. The Soothsayer went over to Yin, she only had to glance at the cub before her eyes widened in surprise.

"You…"

"Me?" Yin smiled, unsure of what was going on.

"Her?" Yang chipped in, only for Kai to silence him.

"You have an ability that only two true warriors can posses. Warriors with a true, kind heart." The Soothsayer smiled, her voice tinted with amazement.

"Ability? What do you-oh! Do you mean this?" Yin asked as she cupped her hands and, to the Soothsayer's amazement, a tiny little fire appeared. Yin was able to move the fire between her hands and was also able to make into the shape of two Figures. A dragon and a phoenix. "Ever since I was a little-er girl, I've been able to do this."

"That's not all she can do! She can use that to heal people and use it in battle! Although she doesn't like the latter." Yang told the Soothsayer.

This new information struck the Soothsayer. She remembered hearing about a legend that involved two warriors with this type of ability. She pondered something quickly before smiling. "Children, as a Soothsayer, I am gifted with "Second Sight" meaning… I can get a glimpse of your future. Would you like me to do that?"

"Yes! We would like that very much!" Yin and Yang said happily in unison. Kai seemed to perk up at this. He turned to General Li, who had remained silent the entire time.

"You may go now, General." Kai stated. Li nodded and bowed respectfully as she and the bobcats that had fought Yang earlier left the room. The bobcats who thought Yang were noticeably having a hard time walking.

"Please, sit." The Soothsayer told the children while Kai stood behind them. "Who would like to go first?"

"Me, me, me!" Yang shouted gleefully as his hand shot into the air.

"Yeah, let my _baby_ brother go first." Yin smirked. Yang glared and turned to his sister.

"Oh be quiet, remember, I'll out live you by about five minutes!" Yang shot back.

"Ooh, what an accomplishment!" Yin teased.

"Why you little!" Yang sneered as he lunged at her and the two started to wrestle around. Much to Kai annoyance.

"I can see why you sent for me." Soothsayer smiled slightly as Kai glared dagger at the two twins.

"They're just lucky I let them live." Kai muttered under his breath. Unaware the Soothsayer heard him. The leopard walked over, grabbed the twins by the collars of their vest, and yanked them apart. "YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELFS! AT LEAST TRY AND _ACT_ PRESENTABLE!" Kai roared. Much to the Soothsayer's shock.

After setting, actually slamming, the two children down in front of the Soothsayer. She pulled out her brazier and pulled a tuft of fur from Yang's arm. Much to his dismay and confusion. She placed it in the brazier and set it on fire.

The smoke poured out of the bowl and into the air. Revealing a dark creature, that resembled some sort of demon, hovering menacingly above what seemed to be a Phoenix. An oddly colored Phoenix at that. It seemed to be Black and Orange with just little bits of white on the tip of its wings. The dark creature seemed to lunge for the Phoenix and it would appear the dark creature was trying to kill the bird, and would almost have succeeded if it wasn't for a feline that resembled Yang strongly to push it out of the way.

The smoke disappeared and Yang, Yin, and even Kai were left mystified at what they saw. Yang smiled. "What does it mean?"

The Soothsayer looked at him. "It means that when a dark threat emerges, you will take a stand to save a Warrior of True Harmony."

Yang smiled. "Awesome." Was all he could say. Yin snickered.

"You don't even know what it means!" She laughed.

"You are completely correct!" Yang laughed.

"Do mine next." Yin begged quietly.

The Soothsayer smiled and nodded. She reached for a tuft of fur, but Yin stopped her, tore out a tuft of her arm fur, and gave it to the goat. The Soothsayer then took the fur and placed it in her bowl and set it on fire. Causing the smoke to rise into the air.

An image of a Massive Black and White Dragon appeared and seemed to fly to a tiny, timid little bird. The little bird seemed to be having a break-down of some sorts, but the Dragon coaxed the bird in some way and the tiny, timid little bird transformed into a Black and Orange Phoenix with little bits of white on the tips of its wings. The Dragon then started to spin in a circle and transform into a Yin-Yang symbol while the Phoenix flew above it.

The smoke disappeared. Yin looked at the Soothsayer in pure confusion. As did her brother and Kai.

Yang spoke up first. "That bird from your smoke-thing looked just like the bird from my smoke-thing."

"What does it mean?" Yin asked.

"It means _two_ things. The first one means that you are destined for greatness which shall arise in the near future. The second means that a Dragon of Black and White will assist you in your darkest hour." The Soothsayer smiled.

Yin's disbelief was evident on her face as she glanced down at the floor. Her only response was a simple. "I see."

Kai glanced back and forth between the young twins but stopped at Yin. He knew something was arising inside her. Something far beyond his own abilities. Something that could cause a delay in his plans. Something that can and most likely will cause trouble for him. If only he knew what.

"Children, you're excused. Go to your chambers and prepare for bed." Kai stated calmly out of the blue.

The twins replied with a "Yes, Master Kai.". And excused themselves and left for their rooms.

A moment of silenced passed between The Soothsayer and Kai. The Soothsayer finally spoke up. "I know the true reason why you summoned me. And I must advise you that whatever appears in the brazier is not of my own control, but of _your_ own control."

Kai nodded and tore out a tuft of his own fur and gave it to the Soothsayer. She nodded, set it in the brazier and then set it on fire. And once again, smoke filled the air.

This time it showed a massive dark creature that bared resemblance to Kai but only more destructive in a sense. Then, the Dragon from Yin's seeing appeared alongside the Phoenix from the twins seeing appeared as well. Before Kai could register what he saw, the Dragon and Phoenix surrounded the creature, and with a glowing golden light, destroyed the creature.

The smoke disappeared leaving Kai horrified at what he saw. He knew it as clear as day. He just witnesses his own demise.

"I assume I have no need to explain the aspect of this vision. Seeing how well you read the smoke." The Soothsayer observed.

Kai glanced at the goat and then back at the floor. He then glanced at the door the twins left earlier. "I shall be retiring to my quarters for the night. General Li will show you to your room."

With that he exited the room, leaving the Soothsayer to glance on.

"_This is Lord Shen all over again."_She though grimly.

With the Twins, in their room…

Yin and Yang, by adoption and technicality, were a Lord and Lady of a manor. Though Kai was banished, he still remained a high-title. Just not one of a Royal Blood Member. This was the reason why the twins had an extravagant room, high in a tower, overlooking the mountain valley below and off to a distance, Gongmen City.

The room was split in half. One for Yin and One for Yang.

Yin's side was mostly decorated in all black with a few white things here and there. A mat spread on the floor is where Yin currently sat. She was preoccupying herself with meditation while she surrounded herself with books and scrolls which must have come from a massive bookshelf she keeps not far from her bookshelf.

Yang's side was mostly decorated in all white with a few black things scattered around here and there. A mat was spread out similar to his sister but unlike his sister, Yang was practicing his punches and kicks. A few dummies, a few broken ones as well, could be seen scattered around the room.

Yang glanced over to see his sister "In the Zone" as he would put it. And formed a devious idea. He silently and quickly grabbed a dagger, and without hesitation, chucked it at his sister.

Yin's ears perked up and just as the dagger approached her, her hand flew up and grabbed the dagger. With a flick of the wrist, Yin sent it straight into one of Yang's dummies. More precisely, the dummies forehead. Yin smirked. "It's considered rude to attack someone while they meditate."

Yang scoffed. "It's considered to _rude_ to attack someone while they meditate."

"At least I make an attempt to meditate in my spare time. Unlike _you_. All you do is punch those dummies and bobcats." Yin frowned.

"In a way, they're kinda the same thing." Yang shrugged as he flopped down onto his mat.

Yin shook her head but went back to meditating. Hoping that she would have no more disturbances.

"Children! Children!" Kai's voice came from the stair-well. Yin groaned in annoyance while Yang laughed at his sisters' misfortune. Kai appeared in the door with a scroll in his hand. "What is so funny?" He asked, glaring at Yang.

Yang composed himself. "Uh… nothing…M-Master Kai." True, he composed himself. But twelve years of living with Kai will keep you on your toes.

Kai nodded and sat down in between the twins and unrolled the scroll, revealing a large map of China. Yin and Yang exchanged curious glances. Kai pointed to a small town, no, not a town. It seemed to be a Valley of sorts.

"The troops are ready and tomorrow we attack. Do you two understand your rolls?" Kai asked. Yin and Yang nodded.

"While General Li and some bobcats distract the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five-" Yang began.

"We take the other troops and raid the Valley of its' metal and Make sure Grand-Master Shifu doesn't interfere in your plan."


	2. Dream of a Phoenix

**To: **

**Christ's Disciple: I'm glad that you like it**

**Pandamaster97720: I'm happy that you like the story!**

**Iceshadow911247: Yeah, I tried to go more in depth then the last one. And I'm writing out plans for the seventh chapter and planning future chapters in my head, so I'm hoping it all works out. And here it is!**

**Ok, enjoy chapter 2!**

Jade Palace Student Barracks. Po's Room. Around Midnight…

Po was sleeping peacefully. The past few weeks had been pretty much same-old-same-old. He and the five would train, he'd cook them breakfast, they'd go back to training, he'd cook them lunch, then once again they'd go back to training, and finally after being dismissed he would go help his dad down at the noodle shop. Add this and the occasional bad guy here and there and it would be a long and hard day. So Po was grateful when he was able to go to bed.

But lately, for about the past month, he had been having this dream. It wasn't a horrible dream it wasn't a fantastic dream, it was a regular old dream. And every night he would see the same thing.

Basically it was just him, walking in the middle of a forest, and out of nowhere, a Black and White Dragon would appear. It would hover above Po and the Panda would just stare at him. Then, the dragon took off and without realizing it, Po would take after the dragon. He would chase the Dragon until he came to a sort of Mountain and then he would wake up.

Nothing really interesting happened so he never really thought anything of it. I mean, all that happened was he would spot a Dragon that looked like him and the Dragon would lead him toward a mountain. Nothing interesting at all!

That was, until now…

**-Po's Dream-**

"_Hey, would you look at that! I'm in the forest. Again…" Po groaned. He glanced around. Same forest. Same ground. Same Panda. _

_He heard something roar above him and glanced up. Sure enough, a black and white dragon with jade green eyes was hovering above him._

"_And… same Dragon." It was then Po had an idea. "Hey, buddy, I know you are supposed to represent me and all, and I know that you're supposed to show me something. So, and this is just a suggestion and you totally don't have to do it if you don't want to, but, why not just SHOW me what you gotta SHOW me!"_

_The dragon smiled and nodded. And then, took off in the same direction as before. Leaving PO confused._

"_Wait! Did you understand what I said?! At all?! UGH!"Po groaned as he took off after the creature._

_It was going the exact same why as it did before. The same path, the same forest, the same direction, and the same motive for the Panda. But, Po also sensed that something was different. Every now and then, he glanced behind his shoulder. Why? He felt as though he was being watched._

_Po didn't see anything or anyone, but he swore he thought someone was following him._

_But before Po could say anything else, he ran face first into a mountain. "OW!" He shook his head and glanced up but immediately regretted his decision._

_While this truly was a mountain, a palace seemed to be carved into it. A creepy and scary looking palace. Po backed away from the palace. For two reasons. The first reason; it looked scary and creepy. The second reason; he got a really bad feeling about this place._

_It was then that the dragon roared. Causing Po to jump. He whipped around to see the dragon fly high up to the sky and seemed to disappear. Po looked up in confusion. It was then he heard it._

_A song-bird. He slowly turned to see a cute, little, orange and black bird with a few white feathers on its' head, perched in a tree that seemed to be a safe distant from the palace. The song-bird spotted Po and chirped happily, as if pleased to see him. Po relaxed and walked up to the little bird._

"_Well hey there little, fella." Po said smiling. The bird stopped singing and shot him a nasty look, as if to say 'What did you just call me?' Po eyes widened in realization. "Oh! I'm sorry! Hey there, little LADY. Right?" Po asked cautiously. The bird smiled and nodded as if to say "Now you got it!'. And happily resumed its song._

"_What are you doing all the way out here?" Po asked as the bird as it perched herself on his shoulder. The bird chirped happily and then flew a bit higher than Po's head. The bird then motioned for Po to follow her. Po smiled and did as the little bird wanted._

_The song-bird seemed to lead Po away from the mountain palace and toward what seemed to be a valley. It was a beautiful place. Sunny, warm, wild grass and flowers growing everywhere, and unlike the mountain palace, seemed to be a warm and inviting environment. _

_Just as Po was about to question the little bird, he noticed said creature was doing something odd. It was glowing! Sure, Po knew it was a dream, but he knew that most song-birds didn't do that._

"_Are you-"Po didn't have to respond, the bird then seemed to grow bigger and stronger by the looks of it. Po's jaw dropped as he watched. The cute little song-bird had transformed into a big, strong, and very impressive looking Phoenix. All while retaining its original coloring. "Awesome!" Po smiled. The Phoenix smiled back and then pointed toward the Valley below her. Po followed and was taken back slightly at what he saw._

_Black and White wild flowers had somehow made themselves into the Yin-Yang symbol. And then he saw two children, probably no older than twelve, standing in each symbol. He gasped slightly when he realized they were tigers. The same species as Tigress._

_Unconsciously, he started to make his way toward them. He smiled when he saw the two twin tigers practicing Kung Fu and their abilities with weapons. Po also noticed his gaze returning to the young cub that remained solely on the 'Yin side' of the symbol. Po also came to the realization that this cub was wearing mostly black with just a few white objects and was, in fact, female._

_Just as Po was about to call out to the young twins, an ice cold feeling over came him from behind. Po turned to see who, or what, was there. But the Panda saw nothing._

_RI-II-II-I-P! The sickening sound made Po cover his ears. He turned to see a purely black creature that appeared to be admitting the cold from it. It seemed to tear the Yin-Yang symbol apart. Much to the twins shock, displeasure, anger, and distress. The creature then blocked the cub that remained on the 'Yang side' off from the young female cub._

_The creature then seemed to talk to the child. Said child the shook her head and pointed furiously at her companion. The creature shrugged and hovered closer to the child and said something that Po didn't hear. But, he could hear what the creature said._

"_If you and your brother do what I say from this point onward, I promise I won't hurt you two." Po shook his head and started to make his way toward the cub. He didn't know why, but he just felt as though he had to get those two out of there and fast. But before he could go any farther, a black and orange and white wing flung out and stopped the panda. Po turned to see the Phoenix._

"_What are you doing?" Po asked the bird. Said Phoenix shook her head and nodded toward the scene before them, as if to say 'Don't. Just watch.'_

_Po wasn't happy at all about this, but did as he was instructed. He saw the female content about something. What it was, Po knew he would never know. For what happened next horrified him to know end._

_The dark creature went over to the young, apparently male, cub and did the unthinkable. The creature picked it up and using its' claws, slashed the cubs throat viscously. The cub collapsed lifelessly to the ground. Dead._

_The female cub turned to see this and screamed. She rushed to her brother's side and seemed to beg him to stay with her. To no avail. Then, the Yang half of the symbol seemed to vanish, and most of the valley seemed to die along with the cub._

_The female cub was left, sobbing and visibly broken. The creature approached the cub as if nothing had happened. Without warning, the young cub let out a roar and lunged at the creature and attacked it. Punching, kicking, slashing with her claws, a sword, throwing knives, and a lone dagger, the cub seemed to be winning. If it wasn't for the creature grabbing her by the tail and lifting her up, she probably would've won._

"_YOU ATTACKED ME!" The creature hissed._

"_YOU KILLED HIM!" The cub roared back._

_The two then seemed to be having and angry conversation. Po couldn't catch most of it, but he knew it wasn't going to end well. That's when he heard the young cub furiously roar:_

"_YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T HURT EITHER ONE OF US! AND NOW YANG'S DEAD! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE SO WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU!"_

_The creature smirked. "But, I did be my promise."_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The cub roared furiously_

_The creature smirked victoriously. "True, I promised I would never hurt you or your brother… But I made no promises about killing one of you two."_

_The cub's eyes widened in horror as the creature just tossed her aside and she landed to the ground with a hard and sickening thud._

_Po rushed over to where she landed and found her, unconscious and lying on the ground, Po took note of how she looked more like a new born infant rather than a twelve-year-old they way she was laying. Curled around something she was clutching in her paws. Just by looking at her face, Po could tell she was in unbearable pain. She seemed to having something lodged into her abdomen. Po, as gently as he possibly could, removed her hands from the object and found a long piece of metal lodged into her body._

_Po gasped at this sight. The cub opened her eyes and looked directly into Po's. She seemed ready to cry. Whether it was from the pain or something else, Po didn't know. The cub seemed to be silently begging Po for help. Before Po could say anything, the dragon from before appeared and as did the Phoenix. The Dragon then started to spin in a circle and transform into a Yin-Yang symbol as the Phoenix flew above it and spread its wings._

_The two creatures the released a blinding light, which was just enough to wake Po up._

**-End of Dream-**

Po shot straight up. Panting. He glanced around and found it was still night-time. He smiled and silently prayed to the gods that he didn't make any noise, he didn't want to wake any of his friends. His mind was racing with the images from his dream.

Po sighed. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he decided to take a walk. As silently as he possibly could, he snuck out of the Student Barracks and made his way to the calmest place in the Palace.

Peach Tree Hill. Shortly after…

Po walked up and sighed happily. He always felt safer here. More, at one with the universe. After all, it was his favorite place to meditate. He glanced down and smiled as he spotted the Peach Tree Sapling. He glanced not far away from there and spotted a watering-can that was, coincidently, partially filled with water.

Po reached over for the watering-can and proceeded to water the little plant. It was he could do, after all, this little plant saved his life.

Just as Po set the can down, a safe distance away from the sapling. A stern voice rang out. "Panda?"

Startled, Po struck a fighting stance, but immediately relaxed when he saw it was none other than Master Shifu. "Sorry Master Shifu, you just scared me a bit there."

"First order of business; I thank you for watering the Peach Tree Sapling." Shifu smiled lightly as he approached the Panda. "Second; what are you doing up so late, Panda? It's still two hours before dawn."

"_I could ask him the same thing." _Po thought. But instead he shrugged and said "Nothing really. Just couldn't sleep, is all."

"And why might that be?" Shifu questioned further.

Po shrugged once again. "Just a freaky dream. Nothing really."

"Is that so? Well, if that is the case, then why not tell me about this dream?" Shifu's questioned caught Po off guard.

"Wait, what?" Po asked his master.

"Sometimes, one's dream can be a foretelling of an event from the past, or an event yet to come. So, I see it as important to hear about this 'Freaky Dream'." Shifu explained to his student.

Po was about to object to this, but then he saw that Shifu was looking at him patiently, a small, expecting smile playing across his lips. Po sighed. "Neither one of us is leaving unless I tell you about my dream, right?"

Shifu smiled and nodded. Po then proceeded to tell his master of his dream. Being in the forest, the dragon that resembled him appearing and him following it, coming upon the scary mountain palace, meeting the cute little song-bird, said bird leading it to the valley and the it's transforming into a Phoenix, watching the twin children (he forgot the crucial fact about the two twins being tigers) that were standing on the Yin-Yang symbol, the twins demonstrating remarkable skills in Kung Fu and weaponry, the cold, dark creature appearing and promising the female twin that it wouldn't hurt either one of the twins, the creature's betrayal toward them, the brother's slaying, the sisters break-down, and then the creature tossing her aside. And then, with slight difficulty, Po told Shifu of what happened when he ran toward the child. From finding her fatally wounded to the Dragon and Phoenix making that symbol and eventually the blinding light.

"And that's basically what happened." Po said, exhausted from retelling the entire dream. Well, most of it. He couldn't remember what species the twins were.

"Panda. Your dream it… It sounds familiar." Shifu seemed to ponder something. "Po, you and I must take a little trip to Hall of Heroes. Immediately."

With that, Shifu led the Panda toward the Hall of Heroes.

Hall of Heroes. A few minutes later…

"So, Master Shifu. Care to explain what we're doing here, exactly?" Po asked his Master as he browsed the shelf of 1,000 scrolls.

"A few months before you became the Dragon Warrior, Oogway wrote one final scroll. One prophesies Two Warriors. Each one being able to posses an unheard of ability." Shifu explained.

"What is it?" Po asked.

"The Internal Flame." Shifu answered.

"Awesome!"

"And, it was told by Oogway to me that the Dragon Warrior would be one of these warriors." Shifu told Po. He then, apparently spotted the scroll he was looking for. "Ah, here it is. The Phoenix Scroll." He grabbed a scroll. This one seemed like an ordinary scroll, but it's seal seemed to be a Phoenix it's self.

Shifu unrolled the scroll and read aloud "Two Warriors, One Fire. One is known, One is young. It is destined that the Dragon Warrior, before their meeting, will dream of what is to come if an evil act is not made right. A broken young warrior, destroyed from fire, shall rise out of the ashes to a Dragon's aid. Preventing China's fall, and the world's end…"

Po was left shocked. Then, he put two and two together. The twins were young, probably no older twelve. He dreamed of a horrible… _thing_ attacking one of the twins. Then the female twin seemed crushed.

"Po, it is your destiny to find this child, whomever it may be, and train them to use this ability for good." Shifu said, snapping Po out of his thoughts.

"What? Why Me?" Po asked appalled.

"The Phoenix of Harmony and Dragon Warrior are the only ones able to posses the Internal Flame and use it to their advantage." Shifu explained

"Ok, don't get me wrong Master Shifu, I'm all for training this kid except-" Po trailed off

"What is it, panda? I don't see the problem."

"I'm pretty sure this person works for an Evil Overlord."

Outside the Valley…

Kai stood watching over the Valley of Peace. The Twins to his right, General Li to his left. He smirked maliciously. "Now, the time has come. At precisely mid-morning, we proceed with the plan."

He was greeted by quiet cheers from the army. Kai turned to them. "Any questions?"

Yin and Yang raised their hands, smiling. Yin spoke up. "We both have a question!"

Kai, visibly, was surprised at this. But, he was also impressed. "Alright, what are they?"

"Why do cats purr?" Yin asked.

"What's bigger? A lion or a panther?" Yang asked.

While General Li and the entire bobcat army laughed, Kai only face-palmed and groaned in annoyance.

**BOOM! Done! I hoped you like this chapter, because I've been doing this for practically five hours! So ya better at least think it's' semi-interesting**

**Smiles1998 is out!**


	3. Dark Chi is NOT a Toy

**Ok, to:**

**Bshild94: I'm glad that you like this story! And as for the TiPo, I absolutely love the couple! But sense this story mainly focus on Po and the relationship between him and the "Phoenix of Harmony". But, I will put in some TiPo moments! :D.**

**Iceshadow911247: I know, it was pretty depressing, but looks at it this way! It was a lot more tolerable than the dream I wrote in my Lost Princess story! I had a nightmare after I wrote that…**

**Christ's Disciple****: Thanks, and I can personally guarantee you, you will be thrilled by this chapter!**

** : That's Yin and Yang for you! And I'm flattered you like the story this much! **

**Ok, this chapter, when I was planning it, I was "In the Zone". So I got lots of action plan! :)**

The Student Barracks. Crack of Dawn…

Po and Shifu had stayed up the last two hours before dawn. Trying to make sense of Po's dream. But mainly, they both were trying to get Po to remember the species of the child.

But, after two hours of no success, they realized it was close to dawn and Shifu had to wake the Five up. Po decided to accompany him. He knew what Shifu was going to do once he woke them up.

So, this reason was why, Po stood behind Shifu as he rang the mourning gong.

"Good Morning, Master." The Five said in unison as they all appeared in their own respective doorways.

Tigress, being right across from his room, was first to notice Po didn't appear. She turned to see the panda standing behind Shifu. She could tell both her Master and friend had something on their minds.

"Is everything alright?" Tigress asked. Po and Shifu exchanged uncertain glances. This did not go unnoticed by the Furious Five.

"Po… Master… What is going on?" Monkey asked.

Shifu nodded at Po, said panda sighed and frowned. Then looked up to face his friends. "Remember when we had to face Shen a few months back?"

"Yes Po, we were all there." Mantis stated in an obvious tone.

"We might have to do that again soon." Po said. The Five exchanged glances before Viper turned to the Panda and her Master

"How soon, exactly?" The snake asked.

Judging by Shifu's crestfallen expression and the fact Po started to stare at the floor after Viper asked her question, the two had no idea. Crane spoke up. "You don't know, do you?"

Po shook his head while Shifu turned to face his students. "Come to the Hall of Heroes, all shall be explained there."

With that, the elderly red panda turned and left. Followed by Po and the Five. Mantis hopped on to Po's shoulders. "What's going on? And why were _you_ up before the gong?" The bug asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that part out." Po told him. Mantis could only look at the Panda with pure and utter confusion.

A few minutes later, at the Hall of Heroes…

Shifu had showed the Five the Phoenix Scroll. Tigress had asked what this had to do with anything. To which Shifu instructed Po to retell his 'Dream'. Although reluctant, Po did as his master had told him to do.

He retold everything. From spotting the Dragon to the stone Palace, meeting the song-bird to it transforming into a Phoenix, the twin cubs that represent Yin and Yang to that odd creature, and finally Po told of what the creature did to the male cub, the break-down of the female cub, and he told of the creature's betrayal to the cubs and how he just tossed the female aside. And he even told about the female cubs' fatal injury and how he couldn't do anything.

"And, basically in a nutshell, that's what happened." Po finished his tale. He was greeted by slack jaw and wide-eyed stares from his friends.

Shifu, seeing as how his students were still pondering this information, approached Po. "Panda, are you certain you cannot remember the species of the two children in your dream?"

Po started to ponder this as hard as he could. He knew he knew, he just couldn't think of. _"C'mon Po! You know this! Ok, think! They were the same species as someone you know! This shouldn't be difficult! Ok, think!" _Po commanded himself. _"Twins… Twins… Twins… Twin… Twin…" _Po then glanced at his friends. "_Twin Birds? No. Twin Snakes? No! Twin Tigers? N-wait? Twin Tigers?"_ Po cast a quick glance at Tigress, who just like the rest of the Five had just started to stand up. "_Twin Tigers. Twin Tigers cubs! The exact same as Tigress!"_

Po smiled. "I got it!"

Shifu and the Five turned to him expectantly. Shifu raised his brow. "Well?"

"The twins in my dream were T-"

"MASTER SHIFU! MASTER SHIFU!" The voice made everyone cringe. They turned to see Zeng running frantically up toward them.

"Zeng, what is it? We are in the middle of-"Shifu stated, a tad bit frustrated.

"Bobcats! Bobcats attacking a Musicians Village! They're destroying the village and robbing it of all its' metal!" Zeng told them.

"Obviously this can wait." Shifu said.

"We're on it, Master Shifu!"Po told him as he and the rest of the Five started to head off.

"Po?" Tigress approached the Panda

"Yeah?" Po asked

"No snack stops." Tigress said with just a hint of a smile.

Po laughed, but then turned serious. "Wait, you serious?"

Shifu and Zeng approached the door. Shifu sighed and Zeng took notice of the scroll the Master had in his hand. "Master Shifu, is that the Phoenix Scroll?"

Shifu glanced down to the scroll and then cast a stern look at the goose. "Get back to work, Zeng."

At the edge of the Valley…

A male bobcat wearing grey sweatpants, black sandals, a navy blue, long-sleeve shirt with a metal vest, and bronze arm bands was glancing through a telescope. The telescopes direction was pointed directly at the Jade Palace. The man smirked once he saw the Furious Five and, oddly enough, a panda leave the Palace. He closed the telescope and tossed it behind him.

It hit a bobcats head. Yin, Yang, and Kai approached this man.

"Nice aim, Lietentent Shǎguā." Yin joked **(A/N: Shǎguā is pronounced as Sha-Gaw. And it translates to fool. Simpleton, blockhead, dupe, etc. And you'll see why I named him this.)**

"Thank You, Lady Yin." Shǎguā said as though he had just been praised. Yin just shook her head at the man.

"General Li should be holding the village as we speak. Lietentent, take the army and gather all the metal you can find. Yin," Kai turned to his adoptive daughter.

"Yes Master?" Yin looked up at him.

"Follow me to the Palace, I'll need back-up facing Grand-Master Shifu." Kai told her. She smiled and bowed in respect.

"What about me?" Yang asked impatiently.

"I want you to go create some havoc. And lots of it!" Kai then glanced at Lietentent Shǎguā. And then whispered in his adoptive son's ear. "Keep a close eye on the Lietentent. The lights are on but no one is home if you know what I mean…"

"I understand Master." Yang said as he bowed in respect.

"_Oh how we understand!"_ Yin thought in a snarky matter. Kai charged on all fours toward the Valley, as did the bobcats, Yin was about to follow them, but was stopped by her brother.

"This Shifu guy is tough, and Kai, while head-strong, is no match for him." Yang told his sister in a protective manner.

"Why do you think I'm goin' with him?" Yin shrugged.

"Look, you're the only family member I've got left! I just want you to live to see eighteen." Yang said.

Yin smiled and hugged her brother. Then she pulled apart and set a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not goin' anywhere. And you're not either! Tell ya what though, if Kai and I start to get overwhelmed, I'll use _our_ special signal. The one only you and I know about." Yin reassured her brother. He smiled as both of them, on all fours, charged after the army and Kai.

At the Musicians Village…

General Li stood at the center of it all. She smirked as she watched her brothers and sisters rampaging through the village. Grabbing all the metal they could get their hands on.

"Grab every metal thing you can! Lord Kai needs them for his-"General Li called to her comrades. But stopped short once she heard something yelling from behind her. She turned, a confused look on her face, and saw what was coming.

Right on cue, Po and The Furious Five landed not too far away from the bobcat. And this time, Po actually landed facing the right direction. Though General Li looked as though she was startled, she was smirking on the inside. _"All is going according to plan."_ She thought.

The villagers erupted into cheers. "The Furious Five!" One shouted. "And the Dragon Warrior!" Another shouted.

General Li just had to laugh at this. "A Panda? The Dragon Warrior?"

"I thought Lord Shen killed all the panda's!" A bobcat shouted.

This bit of information caught Tigress's attention. _"How do they know of Shen?"_

"My fist hungers for justice." Po stated. It was then that his stomach growled. "That was… that was my fist…" Po said unconvincingly.

"Oh, this is going to be too easy!" General Li said charging at them, followed in suite by a few other bobcats.

Po and the Furious Five leapt into action. General Li delivered a swift kick to Po's face, which he blocked with one hand, and punched her with the other.

Tigress and Viper were performing, the Puppet of Death on a few bobcats while Crane was hitting the bobcats with all aerial attacks. Monkey was using mainly his fists, feet, and his tail in fighting the bobcats while Mantis used his Pinwheel Attack to launch Bobcat after Bobcat.

After a very short, and surprisingly easy, battle, Po was finally able to slam General Li down to the ground. And to prevent her from getting up, placed a foot on her chest. Panting, he turned to his friends. "Ok, was it me, or was this too easy?"

Just as Viper was about to speak, they heard a loud horn-blow and looked to see General Li blowing into a horn. Po swiped it out of her hands and noticed that all the bobcats were starting to run in the direction he and his friends just came from.

General Li let out laughter, as if she was just told her a funny joke. Po gave her on odd look. "What are you laughin' about?"

General Li smiled sadistically. "You've won _nothing_!" While the panda was still confused, she gave him a hard punch to the gut and managed to roll out from underneath him and take off after her fellow felines.

While Tigress helped Po regain his composure, she started to think. The bobcats were well armed, they appeared to be skilled fighters, and they didn't exactly put up much of a fight. And once their leader blew that horn, they all took off.

"_It is as if it was all a…."_ Tigress's eyes widened once she realized what was happening.

"It was all a distraction." Her comrades' eyes widened once they realized she was right. "We need to return to the Valley of Peace. Now!"

Knowing better to go against her, and the fact that she was right, is what sent Po and the other Masters follow behind the tiger.

With Yang and the Bobcat Army, back at the Valley…

Yang smiled as he walked on the roofs. So far, he had over turned about five vending carts, wrecked at least fifteen homes, trapped a minimum of twenty people under various objects, and stole one apple, which he was now eating.

So, basically, he was having a good day!

He then noticed Lietentent Shǎguā entering a noodle-shop. Normally, he wouldn't pay attention, but the name of said shop caught his attention.

"Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu…" Yang read aloud. Through all the chaos that was being caused, Yang was able to approach the shop surprisingly with ease. He saw posters advertising a Panda in a fighting position. He then glanced down to see a flier of some sort. He picked it up and read it. "My son saved China, now you too can save! Buy one Dumpling get one free!" Yang read.

His eyes widened in realization. Whoever owns this noodle shop is the Dragon Warrior's parent! Crumbling up the paper and ran into the noodle shop.

He face-palmed when he saw Lietentent Shǎguā struggling to grab a big pot from a tiny, goose. They seemed to be playing tug-a-war with the pot. The goose angrily glared at the male bobcat and shouted "Just wait until my son gets here!" at him.

Although, admittedly surprised that the _goose_ was the _panda's_ father, he ignored it and grabbed the metal pot and tried to release it from the bobcat and goose's grasp.

Lietentent Shǎguā gave Yang and surprised/nasty look. "Lord Yang? What are you doing h-"

"Get out of here you idiot! This is the Dragon Warrior's dad!" Yang hissed at the bobcat.

"I don't have to listen to you! I just need to get this metal!" Shǎguā growled as the three men proceeded to continue this little game of tug-a-war.

At the Jade Palace…

Shifu was just quietly placing scrolls that he didn't use back onto their proper shelves when the doors swung open.

Prepared for a fight, he turned to face his opponents. He was greeted by an Asian Leopard in his early thirties wearing a Green Silk robe, black silk pants, brown sandals and a gold Shaolin wrap accompanied by a young girl. It was this said girl that caught Shifu a bit by surprise. Sure, he traveled around a bit with Oogway and saw many tigers. But, he only knew of one South Chinese Tiger and that was Tigress.

This young cub was wearing black vest with white vine patterns, white trim, and silver buttons to hold the vest together, white silk pants, a black skirt that's parted so you could see the cubs' legs, black boots with white trim, and a black Shaolin waist wrap. She stood silently and off to the side and just a bit behind the leopard.

"Ah, so you are the infamous Grand-Master Shifu. I will be honest with you, I expected you to be just a bit younger." The leopard said. The tiger just glared slightly at the man, obviously not impressed.

"Who are you?" Shifu demanded.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Lord Kai. I'm sure you've heard of me." Kai was only greeted by an angry stare from the elderly red-panda. "No? Oh, well here, I'll enlighten you."

"I hate it when he says that." The young cub said.

After Kai glared at her he turned back to Shifu. "I'm sure you've heard of the Royal Leopards. You know, the former Emperor and Empress of all China. They had a son," Kai smirked evilly as the idea dawned on Shifu.

"You are that son?" Shifu asked.

"Look how smart you are!" Kai said as he charged at Shifu, followed by the cub. While Shifu was able to easily toss the leopard aside and shove him into a pillar, knocking him out in the process, the cub was proving to be a challenge for him.

Expecting the cub to only be trained in Tiger Style Kung Fu, this is what Shifu used against her. But the cub proved to be a more of a challenge. She seemed to know a little bit of every style.

She had Monkey's balance, Crane's grace, Mantis's speed, Viper's flexibility, and Tigress's… well… her fighting style resembled Tigress to a great amount.

And, to Shifu's surprise, the young cub revealed to be slightly educated in some form of Leopard Style Kung Fu, for when Shifu leaped up and was ready to kick the child, but she, in one swift movement, grabbed his foot and propelled him against the wall and delivered a swift kick all in the process.

But, Shifu noticed something else. While seemingly bound to Kai in some odd way, she seemed less than enthusiastic about fighting the Grand Master. Shifu came to a full realization of this when the two reached a stand-still.

"I must admit, you have shown to be quite skilled in Kung Fu, child." Shifu admitted

"Thank You, you are a worthy opponent yourself, Grand-Master Shifu." The child admitted.

Knowing that the battle would have to resume at some point, the child unsheathed a platinum sword with a black handle and charged at the elderly red panda.

Shifu used his staff to block the child's sword, but the child kicked him with such power, it sent the Grand-Master crashing through the doors to the Hall of Heroes and nearly down the flight of stairs, but Shifu balanced himself before he could fall.

The child, panting appeared in the doorway, alongside Kai, who regained consciousness and was now smiling proudly at the child. "Excellent Job, Yin. Finish him off while I search for the scroll." Kai said as he turned to hunt for a scroll.

Hearing this, Shifu charged at the two but the child, Yin apparently, blocked him from an attack with her sword. While the two of them glared each other down, Yin re-sheathed her sword.

Shifu struck a fighting stance as did Yin. While a moment of eerie silence, Yin smirked and charged at the elderly master. But he jumped out of the way and p high into the air.

Yin skidded to a stop before she could tumble off the stair way and whipped around to see Shifu charging at Kai.

"Master! Look Out!" Yin shouted and started to run toward the two men on all fours. But before she could get very far, something or someone swiped her feet right out from underneath her.

Slamming to the ground she leapt up to face her attacker. She struck her stance and found herself face to face with Tigress and Po.

"Ok," She faced Tigress. "I know who you are, but what's up with the panda?" She nodded toward Po.

"Kid, I'm the Dragon Warrior." Po smirked cockily, much to Tigress's annoyance.

Yin couldn't help but laugh at this, and she also heard Kai laugh at this. "A Panda? The Dragon Warrior! I'd sooner expect a Goldfish!" Yin smiled.

"Well, I ain't any Goldfish, but I am your worst nightmare." Po said as he and Tigress charged at her. She smiled as she jumped high into the air, did a little back-flip, and then unsheathed her claws and prepared to scratch Po on the way down. But Tigress kicked the child in the stomach sending Yin a distance away from the Panda.

"Thanks," Po said.

"Don't mention it." Tigress said.

Yin glanced up and frowned slightly. _"I can't handle these two on my own!"_ She shot a quick glance at Kai to see him fending off Shifu. _"And he won't be helpful."_

Tigress and Po readied themselves for Yin's next attack. Yin struck her stance and readied herself to be able to pull out her throwing knives.

"_Tell ya what though, if Kai and I start to get overwhelmed, I'll use __our__ special signal" _Yin remembered. Grinning mentally, she forgot about her throwing knives, got down on all fours, and leapt at the two warriors.

Po grabbed one of her arms, thrust her down, and Belly Butted her into the sky.

But that is exactly what Yin wanted. She cupped her hand, puffed into them, and then pointed them at the sky. To Po, Tigress, Shifu, and even Kai's surprise, a Yin-Yang symbol, made completely out of fire, appeared in the sky. And as Yin fell back to the Earth, it turned into smoke and then disappeared.

Once seeing this, Tigress began to have a bad-feeling appear in the pit of her stomach.

Back at the Noodle Shop…

Yang, much to his embarrassment, was not having any luck prying the metal pot from Lietentent Shǎguā's grasp or the goose's grasp. _"This is starting to get old!"_

Then, to the tiger, bobcat, and goose's amazement, a Yin-Yang symbol made of fire appeared at the Jade Palace.

Yang's eyes widened in sudden fear. He let go of the metal pot (which Lietentent Shǎguā now wore as a hat), kicked said bobcat out of the Noodle Shop, and ran on all fours (at an unbelievable speed) toward the Jade Palace.

Mr. Ping ran out of his shop. He found an entire army of bobcats stealing metal, harassing citizens, and a majority of them getting their butts kicked by Masters Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis. Still a bit dazed. Mr. Ping didn't realize how close he was to being hit by a bobcat that Monkey had knocked unconscious and thrown toward the wall.

Monkey realized how close he was to injuring the goose and approached him. "Mr. Ping, are you ok?"

Mr. Ping blinked and then responded. "What the tofu and noodles just happened?!" Monkey gave him an odd look.

Back at the Jade Palace…

"_Hurry Up, Yang!"_ Yin mentally pleaded. She was holding her own pretty well against Po, but Tigress was proving to be a powerful challenge for her.

"Master Kai?" Yin called into the Hall of Heroes after she flung Po into a nearby tree, again.

"Yes, what is it?!" Kai asked impatiently.

"Did you think this plan through at all?!" Yin hissed.

Kai only had time to growl at the girl before Tigress began attack her. Po, regaining himself once again, charged at Yin, but before he could even attempt to attack the young cub, yet another surprise of the day came crashing down from the sky.

This person, whoever it was, came crashing down so hard and fast knocked Po and Tigress into the Hall of Heroes and away from Yin, who seemed ready for this person's attack.

Po and Tigress, a bit shook up, glanced at each other and then to their attacker. They saw a twelve-year-old male tiger who bared a very strong resemblance to Yin. The cub was wearing a white vest with a black vine patter, black trim, and onyx buttons to hold the vest together, black silk pants, white boots with black trim, and a white Shaolin waist wrap.

"And where the hell have you been, Yang?" Yin asked teasingly.

"There's _two_ of them!" Po exclaimed, still in shock.

"Yes, except in my nightmares where I see them by the millions." Kai said painfully.

"And here we are, thinking you don't care for us." Yang said sarcastically, causing his sister to laugh.

Using this to their advantage, Tigress (and surprisingly Po) charged at the two twins. Tigress was able to surprise Yang and knock him off his feet. These two then began to spare. While Po and Yin did the same. All the while, Shifu was fighting Kai.

Kai was having trouble, though he would never admit it. But, while Yin was right about not planning this out more, he did come up with a Plan B. He never strayed far from the Shelf of a Thousand Scrolls.

"You'll never win, Kai!" Shifu proclaimed.

"Oh, yes I will…" Kai smirked deviously.

"How do you see your victory?" Shifu asked.

Kai's smirk turned to an evil grin as he revealed a large assortment of throwing knives and daggers. "Two out of Three of us cheat! I'll leave it to you to figure the other one out!" Kai said, taking a swipe at Shifu, who just barely dodged the blades.

Tigress would never admit it to anyone who could breathe, but Yang was a formidable foe. He seemed skilled in both Kung Fu and a vast rain of weaponry. But mostly just swords and knives. The two tigers were evenly matched, not that either one would admit it.

Po, despite the fact that he was panting, was keeping pretty good pace with Yin. And, to his advantage, Yin didn't know about Panda style. So this is what Po used.

"I gotta admit Panda, you're good." Yin smiled as she charged at said Panda. But he was ready for her, and Belly Butted her this time. Although not as hard this time. Just hard enough to send her into a wall.

In fact, she hit the wall so hard; she caused a few chips of the roof to come falling down from the roof (though not enough to cause alarm) and crumbled to the floor. Breathing hard.

"_Huh, she doesn't look twelve right now. More like a baby. Wait b-baby!"_ Po thought. He studied the girl more closely. The cub from his dream remained solely on the 'Yin side' until the end. Yin's coloring was mostly black with a little bit of white, which was the cubs clothing colors. And her name was Yin!.

"You!" Po gasped. Yin, deciding to end this battle, roared furiously and leapt at Po.

Shifu, having had enough of Kai in general, decided to end this battle as well, summoned all the strength he had left within himself, and gave the Asian Leopard a swift kick to the chest. Sending him straight into the Shelf, causing hundreds of scrolls to fall. Including one particular scroll.

A scroll that seemed to be sealed with a black seal. To add to its foreboding image, it also had the image of the Yin-Yang symbol crumbling to dust. Kai blinked and then realized this scroll was the one he was searching for. He turned to Shifu and smiled the sickest and evilest smile in the history of… well… Villains.

"I must thank you Shifu; you saved me the trouble of searching for this scroll." Shifu glared at the leopard that stood up and tucked the scroll into his robe. "But I must take my leave now, if you don't mind." What he did next, would never be forgotten.

Kai started to chant incoherent words darkly. All the while, a dark energy balls appeared in his hands. Before Shifu could react, Kai fired.

Tigress and Yang, in the middle of their spare, noticed what Kai was doing. Yang's eyes widened as he realized the Panda and his sister were in his blind-spot. "YIN, LOOK OUT!" Yang screamed to his sister.

Yin and Po both followed his gaze but it was too late, for when they turned the dark chi was mere millimeters from their faces. And it was that dark chi that sent them both out of the Hall of Heroes and far above the flight of stairs.

Back down at the Valley…

Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis were doing all they could to fend off the bobcats from the citizens. Even Mr. Ping helped out a little bit, but all he did was hit one or two bobcats in the head with a wok.

"I hope Tigress and Po are alright!" Viper called to her comrades as she knocked a bobcats unconscious.

"I'm sure they're fine!" Crane called back as he used his Wings of Justice attack on the armada.

It was then the entire Valley heard a loud explosion and glanced up to see a dark blast come from the top of the Jade Mountain. Seeing this, a majority of the bobcats dropped what they were doing, gathered all the metal, and fled to the edge of the Valley. Mr. Ping, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane seeing this did not hesitate to run toward the Jade Mountain.

With Tigress, in the Hall of Heroes…

An annoying ringing was all that Tigress could hear beside the silence in the Hall. She glanced around the room and saw her Master, lying unconscious a distance away from her and Yang attempting to stand up near a wall. Even though from the blast, everything was a bit foggy to her, she could tell he was having difficulty.

She kept searching the room from her spot on the floor, but she couldn't spot Po or Yin. She suddenly remembered them both being blasted out of the room. She tried to stand up, but once she pushed up, the room began to spin unbelievably fast. So fast in fact, that Tigress fell back to the floor.

"This won't work!" She muttered under her breath. But, she had to reach her friend. So, ever so slowly, she stood up. And using the wall as her guide, inched her way toward the door. Praying that the ringing and the dizziness would go away soon.

With Po and Yin, on the stairway…

Po and Yin both landed on the stairway, Po blinked his eyes open and realized they were very close to the village. Not incredibly close, but close none the less.

Another thing Po came to realize, he was in unbearable pain! He glanced down to the source of his pain. He nearly fainted at the sight. His entire upper left arm and shoulder were bloody and charred beyond belief. He swore he see some of his own muscles burnt.

Yin, who landed face up, blinked her eyes opened to be greeted by the bright sun. She blocked its rays with her hands. But she realized something very quickly. Only one hand was up. Ever so slightly, she glanced to her right side.

"Damn it to all hell!" Yin hissed. Her entire right side, including her arm, were burned and bloody beyond relief. She tried to move her arm, her hand, and even her fingers. None of them would move a muscle. Probably because they were burned.

"Damn You, Kai!" Yin hissed once again. Dazed and groggy from the blast, glanced down only to be greeted by Po's injury. Without even realizing it, Yin placed her good paw onto the Panda's injury. Yin inhaled deeply, and then her hand started to glow a soft gold color. Po, also a bit dazed, glanced at Yin.

Just about he was about to speak, he felt a warm relaxing sensation crawl up his injured arm. And pretty soon, the unbearable pain was soon transformed into a tolerable stinging. Yin exhaled and removed her hand from Po's arm. He glanced down at it and had to do a double take.

His arm was no longer burned and bloody, but instead he found where his injury used to be was first degree burn. He turned to Yin. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

Yin, not knowing who she was talking too exactly, just shrugged.

"PO!" Mr. Ping shouted as his father ran and hugged him.

"Are you ok?" Monkey asked  
"What happened?" Viper asked  
"Where are Tigress and Shifu?" Crane asked.

"And what happened to her?!" Mantis shouted pointing at Yin. The Three Masters and goose all gasped in horror at Yin's injury.

"Why did you do that?" Po repeated.

"I don't know why you're so surprised; I mean I do this all the ti-"Yin, who was finally starting to come to, nearly had a heart attack when she saw who she was talking to.

Quickly, Yin stood up, which caused her arm's pain level increase. Drastically. Monkey tried to approach her, but she backed away quickly. "Kid, are you-"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Kai appeared, followed by a very dizzy looking Yang. Kai grabbed Yin's arm, her injured arm, and yanked hard. Causing Yin to yelp in pain. "C'MON! I'VE GOT WHAT I NEEDED!" Po tried to stop him, but a wave of dizziness over came him and he collapsed. While Monkey and Viper and Mr. Ping tried to help him stand up, Crane and Mantis tried to stop Kai, but Yang gave Crane such a hard-punch to the chest, he got the wind knocked out of him and grabbed Mantis and chucked him into a nearby tree before fleeing with Kai and his sister.

"Po, what happened? Who were those people?" Viper asked.

"Where are Shifu and Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"And what happened to that child?" Mr. Ping asked.

Po didn't seem to hear any word they said. He was left shocked and a loss for words. Why? He was just healed by the Phoenix of Harmony, and he was right, she did work for an Evil Overlord.

**Ok, this chapter is 15 pages! Longest chapter of this story so far! Now, I'd like to say more right now but it's like 2:00 AM where I am and I am EXHAUSTED!**

**So, while I sleep, you guys enjoy this chapter**


End file.
